


Fix You.

by DoctorSmoakingQueen



Series: Second Chance To Love [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen
Summary: Post  9x02
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Second Chance To Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Fix You.

The click of her apartment door finally gave Sylvie enough courage to break down, since Matt was no longer in front of her. The tears sprung freely as she sunk deeper into the couch.

She sobbed until the fabric of the couch was damp with her tears, she couldn't seem to stop.

She did it, she made the first move even when that voice inside her told her not to, and now she was sitting with her heart shattered. She should have known she couldn’t compete with Gabby, hell she of all people knew the story of Dawson and Casey.

And yet, a piece of her hoped that she and Casey could be another story. But for one story to start another one had to end, and it was clear Casey didn’t want to end the story of him and Dawson yet.

Her cell phone rang and she walked over and looked at the Caller ID it was Stella.

She couldn’t face her best friend yet, she had to take some time before she could talk to anyone.

As she walked back to the couch she saw her discarded cardigan and Matt’s jacket on the floor, she walked over and ,picking them both up and placed the cardigan on the chair at the dining room table.

She walked over to the couch still holding the jacket. She blew it, she knew she did. After so much loss this past year she wanted to finally win something and she put all her cards on the table the moment she kissed Matt.

Unfortunately, She now faced the fear of losing him too. 

How could she show her face to him at work next shift? What would she say?

Jump him already Foster told her a while back, well she made that jump and it sent her crashing straight into the ground.

She folded his jacket and placed it on her coffee table. Sitting back on the couch she stared at the jacket pondering her next move.

She wasn’t quite sure how long she was staring at his jacket when there was a knock on her door. She wiped her eyes and stood up, adjusting herself and walked to the door.

Opening it she saw Stella standing there with a bottle of rose.Sylvie looked into her eyes and saw understanding reflecting back and she crumbled. 

Stella walked her over to the couch and sat her down, before she placed the wine on the table.  
“How did you know?” Sylvie asked.

“Kelly and I were watching the Bachelor, Matt walked in looking like someone shot his dog and went straight to his room. I knew something happened.”

“I’m an idiot Stella.” Sylvie said through choked out sobs.

“No, you are not.”

“Yes, I am. I know better. I should have known better; hell I was there through it all the whole Casey and Dawson epic romance. Who was I kidding, I can’t compete with that. I'm not Dawson. I don’t have the history that they had, but I fell in love with him even when I knew I shouldn't. I fell in love with him Stella.” 

Sylvie started crying again causing Stella to pull her close, allowing her best friend to cry into her shirt.

She rubbed comforting circles on her best friend’s back and let her friend cry it out.

“I’m sorry Sylvie, I thought maybe he moved on. I mean he looked like he moved on but I guess he hadn’t but you will meet your guy one day and soon. And you will never lose me, I have your back girl.”

Sylvie pulled back and looked at Stella. “How do I go to work now?”

“The same way you always do, by being the best, most badass paramedic Chicago has to offer. And it will get easier, you are the strongest person I know and you will get through this just like you have gotten through everything else life has thrown at you this year. I will be with you every step of the way too. You can even come back and help me with Girls on Fire if you want to kill time.”

Sylvie smirked “Has anyone ever told you that you are an amazing friend Stella Kidd?”

“I learned from the best, Sylvie Brett.” Stella smiled. “Well, I’m going to stay for a few hours. Let's open this bottle and see what’s on TV. “

“I have a bottle open on the dining room table too, if we need more.”

“That’s my girl.” Stella said as she walked to the kitchen.

Sylvie’s eyes darted to the jacket once more as she sighed.

Hours later, Stella walked into the apartment it was dark and she suspected both men to be asleep but when she turned she saw Casey sitting on the couch, beer in hand.

They exchanged a look before Stella walked over and handed him his jacket.

Matt took it and placed it on the couch beside him and looked up at her. “How is she?”

“About as good as you expect, she told me what happened.”

“And I guess you want to scream at me now.”  
“No, because I see that you are hurting too.” Stella moved the jacket to the back of the couch and sat down.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her, her question caught me off guard.”

“I get that, but Matt you also haven't really thought about it.”

“I said No to her twice, Gabby asked me twice if I would go with her and I said No, and yet Sylvie asks me and I freeze and blurt out I don’t know.”

“What I mean Matt is you haven’t thought about post- Gabby Matt. Sure you have had flings since Gabby but we were all here for Casey and Gabby. Hell, Sylvie had a front row seat to that story. You know I'm to blame here too for Sylvie hurting right now.”

Matt looked at her questioningly.

“Sylvie told me and Emily that she had begun to have feelings for you, we told her to go for it. She didn't want to because she respected you and Gabby and she knew you loved her.We kept pushing her to do it and now that she has done it, she’s heartbroken because we thought that maybe it wasn’t as one-sided as she thought it was. Apparently it is, so now I’ll help her move on but don’t lose your friendship with Sylvie over this. You are really important to her.”

“Who said it was one-sided, I have feelings for Sylvie.”

Stella looked at him. “I mean I didn't expect these feelings to happen but they did, hell I jumped out of a moving fire truck because she was in danger. That should have been my first sign. I realize that I have hurt her but my feelings for her are real. I just don’t know what to do now.”

“I think you do know what to do, you just don’t know how to do it.”Stella stood up “I’m going to bed, you should too it’s late.”

Stella walked towards her room and disappeared from sight. Matt pulled out his phone and pulled up Sylvie’s name.

He wanted to call her, apologize or tell her his answer would be no. However, he knew he hurt her and he knew he was the only one who could fix it.

The next shift Sylvie avoided him like the plague, as he expected her too. She kept it at a maximum professional level and it annoyed him, he missed talking to her and seeing her smile light up a room but he knew it was his fault.

When they were called to a scene and he got cut on his cheeks she gave him a quick glance over and told Mackey to patch him up while she ran to another person in need. She always fixed him up and yelled at him. Now she barely came close to him, and damn it he missed it. He missed her.

When they got back to the house she headed straight for her bunk. She propped herself on the bed and opened her magazine. 

She felt his presence before he even spoke, she was praying that her avoidance would make it clear but apparently she was wrong.

“Sylvie, can we talk?”

Sylvie closed her magazine and sat up, looking at him “Matt, It’s okay we’re good okay.”

Matt motioned towards his quarters “In private, Please?” 

Sylvie looked at him and nodded.

She followed him into his quarters, the sound of his door closing making her nervous.

“Look Matt, about the other night we’re cool okay. We can just pretend it didn't happen and go back to how it was.”  
“Sylvie, I need you to know my feelings for you, they are real regardless of Gabby.”

“I understand they are, but there is no one regardless of Gabby that is the point.” Sylvie sighed. “Look, I was here for that love story and I know I can never compete with that.”

“You’re not competing- “

“Can you let me finish please.”

Matt nodded.

“Ever since I came to 51 I have been in someone’s shadow. I didn't realize it until Severide said it the other day. I came here when you were all grieving Shay and I had to work my ass off to prove myself and I did. And with you, I knew what I was getting into. I saw the history that unfolded with you and Gabby. I don’t want to be compared to someone else again, I’m tired of living in others shadows. I know you have feelings for me and I have feelings for you. But you also have feelings for Gabby and that is okay too,You have all these issues that you haven’t worked out about her leaving.and you need to take care of them and yourself. I just can’t be in another relationship with someone who is trying to replace someone with me, I need to be a person in someone's life that isn’t trying to hold on to the past. If you are over Gabby, you need to move on and work through your issues surrounding that. You need to take care of yourself first, I think until you figure out what it is that you want out that I should step away for a while. You need to take care of yourself Matt you always make sure that others are taken care of that you forget about yourself.”

Matt looked at her with worried eyes. “You’re not leaving 51 are you?”

“No, but I think until you figure it out and you talk to someone that maybe you and I should keep it professional right now. And when you figure it out if you want to move on from Gabby and be with , I’ll be right here and If you want Gabby, I will still be your friend forever and always.”

Sylvie looked to see that no one else was around and kissed his cheek before leaving his quarters.

Matt watched her walk down the hall before disappearing.

He knew she was right, she always was. 

The question was now, would he be able to work through it all to be able to deserve her. 

Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this written down, also updating and finishing most of my other stories in the next few weeks.


End file.
